Fest begleitendes Kapitel 7 - Falle
Rika spricht am Furude-Schrein mit Jirou Tomitake und Kyousuke Irie über Miyo Takano. Jirou kann nicht glauben, dass Miyo den Notfallplan absichtlich einleiten könnte. Aber Rika sagt ihm, dass Miyo wegen der bevorstehenen Schließung der Forschungseinrichtung verzweifelt genug sei, um auf einflussreiche Personen zu hören, für deren politische Intrigen Miyo die Drecksarbeit machen soll. Zu Jirou sagt Rika, dass die Yamainu ihn möglicherweise bald ermorden werden. Jirou reagiert wiederum ungläubig. Da kommt Oishi dazu und sagt, man sollte Rika lieber ernst nehmen, da Rika schon die mysteriösen Todesfälle von Hinamizawa prophezeit habe. Er hat jemanden mitgebracht, der Rika gerne sehen will: Mamoru Akasaka. Rika läuft auf Akasaka zu und umklammert ihn weinend, denn sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr helfen würde. Aber Mamoru sagt zu Rika, sie habe das Leben seiner Frau gerettet und nun sei er da, um seine Schuld zu begleichen. Mamoru hat herausgefunden, dass vom sogenannten "Alphabet-Projekt" regelmäßig auf illegalem Weg große Geldbeträge ans Irie-Forschungszentrum geflossen sind. Aber Irie sagt, das Forschungszentrum habe nichts zu verbergen, da dort nur an einem Heilmittel für das Hinamizawa-Syndrom gearbeitet werde. Jirou will wissen, woher Rika die Informationen über Miyo und die "Tokyo"-Organisation habe. Rika antwortet ihm, als Erbin des Furude-Schreins habe sie Kontakt zu Oyashiro-sama. Jirou gibt sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Rika fragt Oishi, ob man Miyo nicht vorsorglich verhaften könne. Oishi schließt diese Möglichkeit nicht ganz aus, obwohl er dadurch seinen Pensionsanspruch verlieren könnte. Aber Mamoru sagt ihm, er solle sich lieber aus dieser Angelegenheit zurückziehen, da sie nicht von ihm verlangen könnten, seine Pension aufs Spiel zu setzen. Oishi gibt zu, dass er dadurch einiges verlieren würde. Er könne unter anderem nicht mehr herausfinden, wer hinter dem Mord an seinem Freund, dem Bauleiter des Damm-Projekts, steckt. Rika weiß, dass er die Sonozaki-Familie verdächtigt. Sie versichert ihm, dass dieser Verdacht nicht zutrifft, und verspricht, ihm später Genaueres zu sagen. Rika klärt die Clubmitglieder auf, dass alles, was sie als Handlung ihres Manga beschrieben hat, in Wirklichkeit stattfindet und sie im Zentrum dieser Ereignisse steht. Ihre Freunde sind überrascht, glauben ihr jedoch alle. Keiichi spricht die einzelnen Clubmitglieder an und erklärt ihnen, dass sie alle jetzt die Möglichkeit haben, ihre Fähigkeiten zu beweisen. Sie lassen sich von seiner Begeisterung anstecken und sprechen euphorisch über ihre Pläne. Rika ist gerührt, dass ihr alle glauben und ihr helfen wollen. Sie spricht mit Hanyuu darüber, dass ihre Freunde sich zwar nicht an die vergangenen Welten erinnern können, aber alles, was sie dort erfahren und gelernt haben, nicht umsonst gewesen sei. In der Klinik fragt Dr. Irie Miyo, ob sie nach Beendigung der Forschung selbstständig an dem Hinamizawa-Syndrom weiterforschen möchte. Aber sie sagt ihm, dass das schwer möglich sei, wie sie an ihrem Großvater gesehen habe. Irie fragt sie nach ihrem Großvater und Miyo sagt, dass sie unbedingt erreichen wolle, dass seine Thesen anerkannt werden. Wenn das Irie-Forschungszentrum schließe, dann werde alles im Dunkeln bleiben. Die Clubmitglieder planen, dass Rika, Hanyuu und Satoko sich zu Mion zurückziehen. Währenddessen wird Mamoru sich in Rikas Haus aufhalten, so dass keiner wegen des leeren Hauses Verdacht schöpft. Aber die wichtigste Rolle hat Jirou, der von seinem Hotelzimmer in Okinomiya aus Nachforschung über die illegalen Vorgänge rund um die Irie-Stiftung anstellen wird. Wenn er nichts herausfindet, werden sie die Machenschaften von Miyo und den Yamainu nicht stoppen können. Es gibt eine weitere Spezialeinheit namens "Banken", die Jirou bei ausreichendem Anlass mobilisieren kann. Diese Kampfeinheit ist den Yamainu überlegen. Die Clubmitglieder überlegen, wie sie ihrerseits dem Feind eine Falle stellen können. Da kommt Satoko auf eine Idee: Da Miyos Plan innerhalb von 48 Stunden nach Rikas Tod ausgeführt werden muss, soll Rika möglichst bald "sterben" ... Mamoru bekommt Besuch von Irie, der so tut, als wolle er Rika, Hanyuu und Satoko besuchen. Mamoru sagt ihm, dass das Haus überwacht wird. Sie vereinbaren Telefonsignale, damit Irie Mamoru bei Gefahr informieren kann. Oishi wird über den Plan eingeweiht, Rikas Tod vorzutäuschen. Er soll dafür sorgen, dass die Polizei Rikas Tod offiziell bekannt gibt. Auch wenn es für ihn ernste Konsequenzen haben würde, möchte er sich dem Plan nicht verweigern. Aber erst muss er noch seine Kollegen fragen, ob sie ihm helfen. Hanyuu schlägt vor, wenn er seine Pension verliert, könnte Mion vielleicht etwas für ihn tun. Währenddessen erfährt Jirou Tomitake, dass zwischen dem verstorbenen Herrn Koizumi und Miyo Takano eine enge Verbindung bestand und diese eine große Rolle bei der Gründung der Irie-Stiftung spielte. Miyo erhielt eine Milliarde Yen von Koizumi. Jirous Kontaktmann hält es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Miyo sich mit diesem Geld die Yamainu gefügig machte. Irie spricht mit einigen älteren Frauen am Furude-Schrein, die sich nach Rikas Gesundheit erkundigen. Zu seiner Überraschung fragen sie auch nach Satoko. Er fragt sie, ob die Houjou-Familie in Hinamizawa verhasst wäre. Aber die Frauen meinen, dass nie wieder ein Kind leiden sollte. Oryou Sonozaki und Kiichirou Kimiyoshi kommen hinzu und Oryou fragt, ob Rika beim Watanagashi-Fest ihren Tanz vorführen kann. Auch sie erkundigt sich nach Satokos Gesundheit und Kiichirou fügt hinzu, dass man den Groll der Vergangenheit ruhen lassen solle. Oishi besucht auf dem Friedhof das Grab seines Freundes, des Bauleiters. Er hat ihm schon oft geschworen, dass er für ihn Rache an der Sonozaki-Familie nehmen werde. Aber nun ist er sicher, dass er sie zu Unrecht beschuldigt hat. Da kommen noch zwei weitere Besucher zum Grab: Akane und Shion Sonozaki. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Sonozaki-Familie jedes Jahr Hortensien und eine Opfergabe an das Grab bringt. Oishi fragt, warum sie das tun. Akane antwortet, dass zum Schluss eines sportlichen Kampfes auch die Feindschaft beendet sei. Und da bald eine jüngere Generation Hinamizawa übernehme, müsse der Damm-Krieg endlich beendet werden. Oishi gibt ihr recht und ist nun fest entschlossen, Mion und Keiichi bei ihrem Kampf beizustehen. Auch Hondaya und Kumagai erklären sich wenig später dazu bereit. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai)